


Твои объятия из серебра, мои объятия из золота

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Регулус Блэк никогда не думал, что сможет влюбиться.





	Твои объятия из серебра, мои объятия из золота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your lies are silver, my lies are gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573364) by [Tamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari). 



Наступил 1979 год, Регулусу Блэку исполнилось семнадцать лет.  
Он уже Пожиратель Смерти.  
У него есть старший брат, но он притворяется, что его нет. Регулус живет в доме на площади Гриммо, 12. Однажды у него были дом и семья. Он часто слышит в своих кошмарах визгливый, холодный смех Темного Лорда, но даже Темный Лорд знает это.  
Он не бессмертен.  
Это неоспоримые истины. Это преграды на пути к его безопасности. И пока это правда, он, Регулус Блэк, знает, что Темный Лорд жив и что-то замышляет.  
Когда он просыпается в собственной постели, а не на дне полного инферналов подземного озера и видит упирающуюся ему в грудь волшебную палочку, он тут же настораживается.  
А когда он спрашивает: «Это Рай или Ад?», держащая палочку женщина, фыркнув, отвечает, что на дворе 1998 год и здесь и рай, и ад, он теряет сознание.

***

Чуть позже он приходит в себя и видит рядом темноволосого мальчика в очках и уже знакомую молодую женщину, но думать по-прежнему ни о чем не может.  
\- Это же была шутка, да? – со слабой надеждой спросил он.  
\- Нет, - покачала головой женщина. – Вы Регулус Блэк, так?  
\- Как вы… - он пристально посмотрел на неё, затем перевел взгляд на мальчика.  
\- Кричер! – окликнул мальчик.  
Регулус набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и уже собрался сказать мальчишке, что только Блэки могут звать своих домовых эльфов, но Кричер нарисовался в дверях, и Регулус потерял дар речи.  
\- Мастер Регулус!  
Затем домовик его обнял. Хотя они с Кричером в некотором роде друзья, это все равно выглядит чем-что сверхъестественным.  
\- Кричер! – наконец, выдохнул Регулус. – Я…Мерлин, никогда в жизни в моей жизни не было такого конфуза.  
Женщина приняла инициативу на себя, мягко отстранив домовика от хозяина.  
\- Что ж, я Гермиона Грейнджер, а это Гарри Поттер.  
Затем она продолжила объяснять.  
Все.

***

Он был слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- Регулус? – обратилась к нему Гермиона, на сей раз её голос звучал мягче. – Сириус…он этого не делал.  
\- Что? – переспросил Регулус. – Сириус… нет, нет, конечно. Сириус это все пережил. Пожалуйста, уж если я выжил, то и он тоже!  
Он кивнул и перевел взгляд на Гарри, который отчего-то не решался посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Регулус… - на глаза Гермионы навернулись слезы.  
А затем он сделал то, чем гордиться трудно. Он, в конце концов, бывший Пожиратель Смерти и Блэк. Он должен быть сильным, ледяным, надменным, и, ни коем случае, не слабым.  
Но когда Гермиона нерешительно тронула его плечо, он упал на колени и разрыдался.

***

На дворе последний день 1998 года, они так до сих пор и не разобрались, как или почему Регулус попал сюда.  
Его самого, похоже, это не слишком волнует. Он встретил свою девушку.  
Она не Пожирательница Смерти, но живет в доме на площади Гриммо. Однажды у неё была семья и она тоже в своих кошмарах слышит смех Темного Лорда. Гермиона не бессмертна, и её маггловское происхождение лишь подчеркивает это.  
Он не думает, что знает, что такое любовь. Но если бы он мог любить, он бы полюбил её. Они не слишком нежная пара. Это не в их стиле.  
Но у неё теплое дыхание, и оно греет его шею, к тому же она всегда знает, о чем поговорить, она понимает, с ней все становится лучше.  
Может, это любовь? 

***

А затем… затем, годы спустя, наступил день, когда он опустил взгляд и увидел, что исчезает.  
Гермиона всхлипывает в его полупрозрачных объятиях, они мерно раскачиваются в кресле.  
\- Регулус, - отрывисто выдыхает она. – Регулус…Регулус, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, я люблю тебя.  
\- Тише, - шепчет он. – Ты же знаешь, я не хочу уходить.  
Она лишь рыдает еще горше, уцепившись за правую руку. Его Метка теперь абсолютно прозрачна, хотя руку еще можно разглядеть.  
Он убирает прядь волос с её лица и ласково улыбается:  
\- В жизни множество путей, которые мы должны принять, я хочу, чтобы ты осознала: это один из них. Не бойся новых начал, обними свое прошлое, просто…живи.  
\- Как я могу жить без тебя? – спрашивает она, неровно дыша.  
\- Я верю в тебя.  
Он целует её в последний раз.  
А затем идет счет до пяти. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. На дворе 2000 год.  
Он ушел.  
А она осталась одна.


End file.
